FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through
is the 10th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 25. Synopsis Silver faces his unconscious father and realizes his captor, Pryce (aka Masked Man) has known this secret from the beginning. On the field, however, danger approaches, as Carr appears and attempts to hijack the airship. Chapter Plot Silver finds himself in a room and is shocked to wear some odd garments. He reminds himself Sird took him away after the battle. Silver notices the unconscious man and realizes it is his father, Giovanni, the former Gym Leader of Viridian City. Silver sees why Pryce, the Masked Man, chose him as one of his disciples. He and Green asked the Masked Man why were they chosen and were told there were six children, three male and three female, and all of them were had three years of age difference - hence why Silver was 2 and Green 5 when they were recruited, as well as their birth place and talent. Silver sees Pryce knew all along that Silver's father was the leader of Team Rocket, and why he used Ho-Oh to kidnap him. Silver thinks Team Rocket has taken him to this place, so he can become the heir of this criminal organization. Silver smiles, seeing this is far from his fantasies. He dreamt of one day finding his parents, under a warm day, playing together with his Pokémon, just like Gold is doing. Silver sits down, aware such thing will never actually happen, for he has to embrace the darkness surrounding him. However, he will not respect Giovanni, for he is the one that uses Pokémon for his selfish desires, something Silver does not want to be a part of. Silver won't acknowledge this man of being his father. Silver goes to leave, but Giovanni holds his hand, muttering Silver's name. On the field, Sird suspects Yellow is thinking about Deoxys' words "Red, I am you!" Sird claims her story is finished, and all it is required is to ask Deoxys himself. Nevertheless, Sird claims their mission is a success, for they did found Silver's son and brought him to Giovanni. Orm is touched, for both the boss and his son are having a reunion. Suddenly, the airship starts moving, shaking everyone down. Mewtwo uses the spoon, holding itself, Red and Yellow from falling down. Mewtwo doubts this is something they plotted, for Sird and Orm are surprised by this turn of events. As they hang on, Sird believes Orm had activated the auto-pilot for the airship. They look through the window and see Carr, who taunts them. Sird demands to know how Carr escaped the storage room. Carr reminds Sird he is an expert programmer, who managed to install "R" in the Trainer Tower, and it is why he managed to bypass the security. Carr does not care about these reunions nor battles - all he cares is to be Team Rocket's leader and will crush the airship with everyone on to get that title. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 25 chapters